Music Changed His Life
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: One-shot. Ally Dawson is a woman with a passion for music. Austin Moon was the troubled boy she managed to save before it was too late. But the thing is... they've never met before! How did that happen? It just did. Her music changed his life. Crappy summary, but the story's better, I promise! Please R&R! Implied Auslly!


**Yo, yo, yo! What's up?! Here's a short one-shot I wrote for fun! Just a warning, if you hate music, don't read. Please R&R!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally Dawson is a twenty two year old woman with a passion for music.

Austin Moon was the troubled boy she managed to save before it was too late.

But the thing is... they've never met before!

"Excuse me, please can I have a salted caramel mocha?" Ally ordered. The Starbuck's cashier nodded and started on the order.

* * *

See, it all started when Ally was eighteen. She had just started college with her friend, Trish.

Ally hummed happily to herself as she wrote in her beloved songbook. Trish burst into the dorm, frustrated.

Ally looked up, "What's wrong?"

Trish sighed, "Had a stupid day thanks to Tilly Thomspon. How do you do it?"

Ally smiled, "Do what?"

"How come you've never had a rough day? This place is sometimes worse than hell!"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just lucky."

"What are you writing?" Trish asked, leaning over her shoulder. Ally closed her book, "Music. It calms me, you know?"

"Can I here something?"

"Uh..."

"Please?"

"Okay, I guess," she said before she started singing,

"_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!__  
__Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
__It's okay not to be okay.__  
__Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.__  
__Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
__Just be true to who you are._

Who you are, who you are, who you are  
Who you are, who you are, who you are  
Who you are, who you are, who you are."

"That's all I have so far," she said sheepishly, "I know it's not that good, but-"

"Ally, that was amazing!" Trish interrupted, "I think you're really talented." Ally smiled at her roommate, "Thanks."

Since then, Trish has had a love of music as well, though, not as much as Ally, but she still turned to it when she was down, or needed comfort. Let's fast forward a few years, when Trish worked as a manager to a celebrity named Dallas. One day, during a photo shoot, the photographer – Dez – was having a tough time with the Dallas the male diva.

"Let's take five," Dez said with a sigh. Dallas marched off, and Trish went to Dez.

"He is so infuriating!" Dez exclaimed.

"Well, Red, I think you need to relax a bit," Trish said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?!"

"Well, my friend Ally is a good musician..."

Ally's music inspired Dez as well, and later on, in an interview, Dez mentioned this to the host, Helen.

"So, Dez, what's helped you in those stressful times when you're a director, a DJ, and a photographer?" she asked.

"Music, actually," Dez said, "That and playing with my Koala."

This video went viral online, and it just so happened that Mike, a man with no family or friends, saw it. Mike had never actually considered music as much of a big deal until he listened to an inspiring song. His spirits were lifted, and he decided that instead of moping around all day, he should do something different with his life. Something useful.

Austin ran into an alley, stopping to catch his breath. When a police car passed, he tipped his black Fedora slightly so that most of his face was covered. Yeah, he was a delinquent, and currently banned from entering fourteen of the fifty states of America, fifteen by the end of the day. He was Miami's most wanted criminal since he was seventeen. What he did would take a while to say.

He's had a tough life as a kid, living with his mentally deranged mother after his dad left them. Where ever he went, terrible things happened.

Sometimes he caused them, other times he didn't.

He looked for trouble often, and usually found it.

Mike strolled passed the alley, and noticed Austin.

"Austin Moon? My, Miami has had a lot to say about you recently." Austin shrugged, "I'm a badass, it's my thing."

Mike cleared his throat, nervously eyeing the gun held in Austin's hand, "I'm a therapist. Do you want a session?"

Austin pushed past him, "I'm a criminal, not a psychopath. Get away from me, you old $&#$%!"

Not sure how he did it, but he convinced Austin to have a session. One session turned into more, and soon Austin was like a son to Mike. Th two bonded, and slowly Austin started changing. When the police heard about this, they let Austin off the hook with three years of community service. He's still not allowed in those fourteen states, though. One day, Austin heard Ally's song play on the radio. He loved her music, it inspired him to start music himself.

And just like that, he turned form a criminal to musician.

"Thank you," Ally said as she took her change. It's strange how she managed to change Austin's life, and they've never met. And they never will.

She walked out of Starbucks. Austin was leaving as well, and he smiled down at her, holding the door open for her. Ally blushed smiled at him, "Thank you."

He winked at her, "You're welcome."

"I'm Ally."

He held out his hand, "Austin."

...Or will they?

* * *

**How was it? I think it was okay. I honestly believe that music can change someone's life. Maybe not like that, but in some sense. Please review!**

**Sammie**


End file.
